Snow
by Narlth
Summary: Merlin and Arthur spend an afternoon in the snow. Cover by Caldera32.


Title: Snow  
>Category: Gen (canon)<br>Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur.  
>RatingWarnings: K  
>Summary: Merlin and Arthur spend an afternoon in the snow.<p>

"Didn't you know _Mer_lin. That it's a crime to put snow down the royal shirt." Arthur scolded in his most pompous tone of voice. While he shook the fabric of his shirt and jack trying to dislodge the last of the snow before it all melted from the warm of his body.

In response Merlin rolled his eyes, putting some distance between them, before the prince took the opportunity to get his revenge.

"That doesn't apply to prats, you know." Merlin called over his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," Arthur spotted Merlin's movement, and deciding he had gotten rid of as much of the snow as he was going to, made to follow the servant in his retreat.

He ran after Merlin, only briefly stopping to collect two handfuls of snow, ready to return Merlin's earlier _favour_.

The servant huffed out a laugh as one of Arthur's snowballs sailed passed his right ear. The whoosh of air as it went being the only sign of its existence before it re-joined the seemingly endless sheet of white.

Grinning to himself Merlin glanced back over his shoulder to see where Arthur was, this proved to be a mistake as he found himself tripping over a buried tree root, and sprawling face first into the snow.

Arthur quickly drew level with Merlin before the servant had a chance to get back up. An almost predatory grin spread across his face.

He began his revenge by dumping the snow already in his hands onto Merlin's head, and watching in amusement as the boy's whole his head shook violently, ridding himself of most, though not all of the chilled substance. Arthur then straddled himself on Merlin's back, effectively pinning him down.

"Arthur?" The word came out a little hesitant.

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur responded as if it were any normal day and he wasn't currently sat atop his manservant.

"Ah- umm..." He stuttered not really sure what to say.

"Nothing to say?" Arthur paused, though he would ignore any reply Merlin offered, if he even did offer one. When Merlin stated quiet, Arthur continued. "I'd better teach you how to treat your /betters/ then, shall I." It was not a question despite its phrasing.

Without a moments more pause, Arthur tugged Merlin's scarf away from the servants neck, then pulled down the collar of his jackets and shirt, exposing the pale skin to the cold surroundings.

Merlin gave a small shiver at the initial breath of cold, before practically shrieking as Arthur stuffed two large handfuls of snow down his top.

"Arthur!" The servant cried out, wriggling frantically to try and escape the snow.

"How are you enjoying the snow now Merlin?" The prince grinned down at the younger man, though he knew the servant couldn't see it.

"You are still a prat. In fact this makes you the prince of prats, rather than just prince prat." Merlin practically ranted, he squirmed furiously under Arthur's weight. Sending the snow around him flying in all directions with his hands and feet.

Arthur, having had enough of getting covered as a result of Merlin's struggles, abruptly jumped up off of him, and backed away a few paces.

Merlin clambered to his feet, patting himself down to dislodge any snow, before he turned to face the prince, revealing a wet patch at the front of his clothes and all around the fabric at his neck.

Scowling at Arthur, he folded his arms tightly around his body, and brought his shoulders up toward his ears, trying to block the wind from the damp patches.

"You look downright miserable." Arthur commented somewhat unnecessarily. Merlin didn't respond, instead just continued to stare Arthur down. "Don't give me that look. You started it remember?"

His question was met with silence. Arthur sighed giving in to Merlin's unspoken demand. Vaguely in the back of his mind, he questioned at what point he had started letting Merlin tell him what to do. But he quickly brushed the though aside, deeming it unimportant

Arthur waited until a Merlin had stepped up next to him, before the pair set off back to the castle.

Their way was unhindered, bar one point where Merlin almost slipped up if it hadn't have been for Arthur's quick reflexes Merlin would have ended up a lot wetter, and as a result a lot colder, but as it was it only took seconds for Arthur to steady him, and righten him once more.

MM

Now both back in Arthur's chambers the Merlin set about stripping Arthur off his melt water dampen clothes, so he could get into his warmer bed clothes. The whole job did not take long with Arthur providing much more help then he usually would.

Successfully changed, Arthur turned away from the slowly warming Merlin, heading over to his wardrobe. The prince rummaged inside whilst puzzled, the servant edged closer the the room's fire.

From behind Arthur made a satisfied sound, but it did not pull Merlin from looking away from the fire. Instead he remained in place enjoying the feeling of the cold being chased from his limbs even as the princes footsteps drew near.

"Merlin." The call off his name finally got him to look around. Only to have at faded red shirt and soft brown trousers thrust directly under his nose.

"Wha..." He question sort of dumbly, completely thrown by what the prince could intend.

"These are for you, idiot. I can't have you catching a sickness from being cold, and I know the majority of your own clothes are either wet, or inadequate for the current weather.

"Arthur. I can't take these." Merlin's protest was weak, as if he knew he would give up, though thought it proper to offer some sort of protest.

"Shut up Merlin, and just put theses on."

Giving in as the prospect of dry, soft clothes, overrode his need to speak out. Merlin quickly shed his winter clothes, and all but threw the new, to him at least clothes on.

He smiled slightly at the softness of the fabric, a softness generated from many, many hours of wear, and even those both pieces were on the large size. In term of shoulder width and waist size, he sat comfortably on his tall frame.

"Thank you." Merlin gave Arthur a large smile, knowing that this was not a common thing for masters to do for their servants. Arthur simply nodded in return, still preferring to avoid discussion when involving their feelings.

They both relaxed into chairs at Arthur's table. Concentrating solely on warming themselves, he both kept quiet. Merlin still smiling over Arthur's gift as the warmth of appreciation spread through him, as strong as any fire. They both remained in silence until Arthur spoke up.

"I expect you to do everything possible, not to get sick. You understand." Though he knew it was not a requested he could get a definitive answer to, he wanted to make sure Merlin knew that his health should come before other people's needs for his assistance.

"Yes, sire." Merlin's reply held some seriousness, but still with a lingering cheerfulness over the clothes.

"Good, now after you put out my candles, you should go back to bed." The prince rose as he spoke, heading to his bed, with his final request before dismissal.

Merlin hummed his understanding. He collected the candle stop, and began at the far side of the room while Arthur climbed under the sheets.

Finally getting down to the last candle, which he put out without pause leave just the light from the fire, Merlin moved towards to door, before he bid goodnight.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Merlin," came Arthur's quieter reply, before the named servant left the room.


End file.
